The Amazing World of Cat
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: What would happen if Victorious met The Amazing World of Gumball? GumballxPenny JadexBeck some CatxDarwin
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

The Amazing World of Cat

Hello everyone! Another crazy story from the mind of PlatypusChick!

So, have you ever wondered what would happen if Victorious characters and The Amazing World of Gumball characters met? 

Well now you'll know!

And So you know, I picked Cat instead of Tori, cause Cat is my favorite character in Victorious, oh and in this it 4 years ahead from the current year in The Amazing World of Gumball, so Gumball, Darwin, and Penny are 16 like Cat, Jade, Beck, and Tori, and Anais is 8 

And plus another thing for my fans who wouldn't be my fans if it wasn't for my other stories. LITA, which if you've already read it, you'd know what LITA meant, it's a Saga now, and Love In The Air is over, But Secrets is just starting, and Secrets and Love in the Air are the same thing different titles, without further ado, here is the story!

_I am Catalina Valentine, I am 16 years old and I've been to Elmore, the Fictional town on My favorite show, The Amazing World of Gumball._

_Let me tell you how I got there._

"Cat, I didn't mean it that way!" Yelled Tori, as Cat ran off

I was crying for 10 minutes, when Tori, Jade, and Beck came over, which is when it happened, a portal opened and sucked us in, when we woke up, we were in Elmore

"Whoa, where are we?" asked Jade

"Ooh! I know, we're in Elmore!" I exclaimed

"And where is that?" asked Beck

" In My favorite show, The Amazing World of Gumball!" I exclaimed again

I admit, that's unreasonably short story chapter, so bye, heart, PlatypusChick


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a cat!

The Amazing World of Cat chapter 2.0

Hello! Nice to see ya! Another chapter!

"Are you 4 okay?" asked Gumball

"Yes, yes we are!" I exclaimed

"Wait! Tori's unconscious!" Exclaimed Beck

"Good." Replied Jade

"No, Not Good!" Said Beck " And Poking her won't do any good Cat"

"Your name is Cat?" asked Gumball

" Yes, yes it is" I Replied

"It's Especially weird cause I'm a cat, and your name is Cat" said Gumball

**Sorry about shortness, it's I'm working on 5 stories at once**


	3. Chapter 3: Tori wakes up

**The Amazing World of Cat**

**Here is the next chapter, for your reading pleasure.**

**Cat's POV**

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Tori waking up on a couch in what appeared to be a normal suburban home

"We're in Elmore!" I exclaimed

"Elmore, that town in The Amazing World of Gumball?" asked Tori

**Gumball's POV**

"We found you along with Cat, Beck, and Jade, you were unconscious" I said

* * *

><p><strong>Darwin's POV<strong>

These girls and guy showed up at my house, I have no idea who they are

The red head is pretty

**sorry about length, I just, you know other junk I have to write**


	4. Chapter 4: New Chapter

**Chapter 4 of The Amazing World of Cat**

**Here it is, you wanted it! So here it is!**

Cat's POV

"I've been wondering, where are you from?" asked Gumball

"Hollywood Arts High School, in Los Angeles, California" replied Tori

"How'd you get here?" asked Darwin

"We don't know, I have a goldfish who looks a lot like you, her name is Maddi!" I said excitedly

"Cool, I had a pet rock, but he 'died' in an accident" said Darwin

"Aww, that's so sad" I said

"I've been dealing" said Darwin

"Grrraaaaggggghhhhhhhh! This Fluffiness is killing me!" yelled Jade

"I should probably take you outside" said Beck

"Yeah! Do that!" said Jade

Outside….

Jade's POV

"Ugh! I hate this universe!" I said, angrily

"Stop being a gank Jade!" said Tori

"Why, me, Tori, am the biggest gank ever, I'm not even sure why I even pretty 'ol Jade a gank" I said, mocking Tori

"Stop making fun of me, I don't sound like a forties movie star!" yelled Tori

Meanwhile….

Cat's POV

"Ha, ha, ha, that was funny!" I said

"That wasn't really a joke, it really happened!" said Gumball

"Wow, really?" I said

"Yep" replied Gumball

Meanwhile….

Jade's POV

"I just wanna leave!" I yelled

"Well, we'll have no choice but to be here until we figure out how to leave" said Beck

"Yeah, maybe stopping being a gank will help us leave" said Tori

**So here it is the longest chapter yet!**


	5. Chapter 5: Save the internet!

**Save the internet Petition!**

**Stop SOPA/PIPA!**

**Https: / / www .Google. Com / landing / take action/**

**That's the address. Go there! Save Fanfiction and the internet!**

**If you don't Fanfiction won't exist, c'mon if you want more stories from me, you have to do this, save the Internet!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Twist

**The Amazing World of Cat Chapter 6**

**Welcome to the all-new chapter of The Amazing World of Cat! What's in store for these thousand words of crazy? Definitely a PennyxGumballxTori triangle, maybe some CatxDarwin fluff, and maybe even a Bade break-up… The only real way to know is to actually read this.**

One Week Later…

"Guys! Guys!" yelled Cat, as she quickly ran through the corridor of Elmore High School, to get to her friends Tori, Jade, Beck, Darwin, and Gumball.

Being that Tori, Beck Jade, and Cat knew that they were probably going to be in Elmore for a while, they enrolled into the local high school.

"What do you want, overly perky synthetic red-head, who I'm forced to hang out with?" said Jade, with her usual unhappy attitude.

"Guys! I think I might have found a way to get home, back to Hollywood Arts!" said Cat, as she jumped and squealed at the same time.

"Aww, already?" said Darwin, who seemed a little depressed that his crush was going home.

"A way to get home? We're saved!" said Tori, who looked so happy, as if she could do a backflip right then and there.

"Well if you did, don't be in a rush to leave, I mean, it's not like you have to get home right this second…" said Gumball, as he nonchalantly put his arm around Tori, and she preceded to lift his arm off of her, and put it back next to him.

"Well it's not the exact way to get home, but I think I figured out how we got here" said Cat

"Okay, I'm not taking it seriously, being that Cat thought of it" said Jade

"Jade, don't be rude, she occasionally can say things that actually make some sense" said Beck

"Yeah, occasionally, and this isn't the occasion Beck!" said Jade

"Well don't doubt her! She could possibly find us a way out of here!" said Beck

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE BECK?" asked Jade

"MAYBE, POSSIBLY THIS ONE!" yelled Beck

"Oh Glob" said Cat, as she started to look dizzy, and then passed out.

"GUYS! STOP FIGHTING! YOU MADE CAT PASS OUT!" yelled Tori

"YEAH! WHAT TORI SAID!" said Gumball in response.

"Cat, you okay?" asked Darwin

"Yeah, I'm good" said Cat, while yawning.

"Oh, okay, you gave me a scare there, cause you passed out" said Darwin

"Oh, my parents used to fight all the time before they divorced…" said Cat

(Detail/twist, that I couldn't resist, I read it on TV Tropes, under the WMG for Victorious)

"Oh, that's so sad…" said Darwin, as he gave her a hug, and Cat's frown turned to a small smile, and she blushed a slight bit.

"Hey are you two going to make out, or are you going to tell us why we're here Cat?" said Jade, with a scowl on her face.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that" said Cat (Hee hee, rhymes, ha…)

"Make out? Us? Hahahaha ridiculous…." said Darwin, who was blushing profusely.

"I think that it was because of the fact Sikowitz was watching TAWoG and then the lightning struck the satellite dish at school, and we were standing next to it, so we were sent there." said Cat

"I guess it makes sense" said Tori

"Yeah, if you really think about it" said Beck

"What the…YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY! IT DOESN'T MAKE EVEN THE TEENSIEST BIT OF SENSE!" yelled Jade

"I think it does…" said Cat, as she ran off sniffling and whimpering

"Thanks a lot Jade! You made my girlfrie-I mean my best friend cry!" said Darwin

"You've only known her for a week and a half! YOU'RE CRAZY TOO!" yelled Jade

"Actually Jade, you're kinda the insane one around here…." said Gumball

"Thank you!" said Tori

"No problem, I guess…." said Gumball

"Hi guys!" said Penny, as she walked over to the group.

"Hi Penny!" said Gumball, who was all love-struck and stuff.

"Penny…" said Tori

"Tori…" said Penny

"I'm gonna go get Cat" said Darwin, as he ran off to go get Cat.

A Few Minutes Later…

Darwin walked over with Cat. Cat was still crying.

"It'll be okay Cat, I'm sure of it!" said Darwin.

"Yeah, we'll get home!" said Tori

"Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or the next day, but we will get home eventually!" said Beck

"Way to brighten things up Beck!" said Tori

"Sorry…" said Beck

"It's okay guys, I'm fine" said Cat, as she wiped her tears away and sniffled a little bit.

After School…

"I really hope that we could somehow get home, but just because we got here that way, doesn't mean that it's how we can get home, after all, it's not like there just happens to be TV show about us in this universe, I mean it's very unlikely…" said Tori

"It could be, cause you can't just doubt all the possibilities…" said Cat, as she sat down, and flipped on the TV.

"Coming soon to a TV near you! A show about 7 teenagers in a performing arts school, Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Trina. VicTORIous, coming soon" said the TV

"At first I thought it was you guys, but I remembered that there aren't anybody with you guys named Robbie, Andre, or Trina" said Gumball

"Those are our friends back home in LA" said Tori

"They are? Well all we have to do is wait for the premier of that show, and hope that it's an electrical storm on that day" said Gumball

"I guess that sounds pretty easy" said Beck

"It should be, even though I really haven't dealt with anything like this before" said Gumball

"Okay, so all we have to do is wait…" said Tori

"And wait" said Gumball

"And wait some more" said Tori

**Okay, I couldn't come up with an ending. I decided that the ending would just be an ending that isn't an ending, and that the story is going to resume in the next chapter. -PPF **


End file.
